


A Special Day

by Allquo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AND PET NAMES, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, Tony Stark being a Fluffball, but i dont use YN, just second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allquo/pseuds/Allquo
Summary: Tony Stark birthday surprise. Super fluffy, like I need a dentist, and smutty towards the end. Not overly detailed smut, but it's there.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry to the lovely reader who asked for a second chapter to my Steve One-Shot. I'm still working on it but it's just not flowing like I thought it would and then I didn't have a laptop for a week, and when I finally had one again I had a sinus infection, so I wasn't in any sort of mood to write something that serious/detailed. So here is some Tony fluff with a smidge of smut (at least by my definition). I will be working on my Steve one and hopefully have that updated soon. I'm trying to get my life in order, but where I live we're having another major wave of C-19 cases and while I was planning to get a job again, I don't know if I can put myself and the people I live with (I live with someone who is immunocompromised) in that much danger. Anyway, not what y'all came here for. On with the fluff/smut (smuff? flut? neither sound right...)

As the morning light peeped through the curtains, Tony was already up and about, preparing for the day like it was the most important in the world.

“Come on, baby~, you have to get up if you want to celebrate,” he whispered sweetly in your ear.

“Five more minutes, Tony,” you waved him off, hoping that would be enough to get him to leave you alone, sadly, it did not work.

“Come on, you have to get up,” he whined while laying directly on top of you, putting all of his weight on you. “Today is supposed to be special! I have things planned.”

“Okay, Tony, I’ll get up. Just get off of me, you’re killing me,” you wheezed out.

“Yay!” He exclaimed and he ran out of the room.

Knowing that he would be back in unless you actually got up, thanks JARVIS, you rolled out of bed from under your warm covers into the cold air of the room. Tony said he had to sleep in the cold, something about blood flow, you weren’t really paying attention. So you decided to take a shower, knowing that he would want to leave soon, you had to be quick. After the stress of work all week, you needed a nice relaxing day, you took a shower with lavender scented soap to relax your body. You hear the door creak.

“Hey, babe. Can I join?” he wiggles his eyebrows at you in a joking manner.

“No, Tony. I thought we had to hurry,” you throw back at him.

“We can hurry, I promise,” he pleads.

“No, Tony. If I didn’t have time for five more minutes of sleep, we don’t have time for that,” you declare, making sure he knows your word is the last by quickly rinsing the rest of your body, turning off the water, and grabbing a towel before he could reply.

“Aww, you’re no fun!” he leaves the bathroom, sulking.

After getting dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and your favorite sweater, throwing on your combat boots, you go out into the living room to see Tony dressed in a plain white shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. Even though there was nothing special about his outfit, something about the way he looked made you get all fuzzy on the inside. You had to stop for a moment and just stare at him, you still couldn’t believe you had been with him for nine months, well really you couldn’t believe he had stayed for nine months, because there was no way you would leave him.

“What? Do I look bad? Do I need to change?” he wipes his face to try and figure out what is wrong.

“No. No, nothing is wrong,” you tell him, walking closer to stop his hands from messing up anything, “I was just wondering how I got so lucky.”

“You mean how you ended up with such a doofus that thanks the gods, even if that has to include Reindeer Games, every day for letting him have such an amazing girlfriend?” he pulls you into a hug, wrapping you in his arms and holding you like he never wants to let go. “Happy Birthday, love,” he whispers in your ear, placing a kiss on your temple. “Okay, now let’s go!” he yells as he pulls you out of the front door.

Once you arrived at the restaurant, you were shocked to see that it wasn’t some fancy place- Tony normally liked to treat you to “the best the world has to offer,” as he puts it- but instead it was the small diner that you love. When you walked in, you noticed it was strangely quiet. There were a few people, but it was normally a lot busier.

“Tony, why is it so quiet?” you were honestly confused, not knowing what to think.

“Well, I wanted your day to be special, so I asked them to reserve half of the restaurant for us,” he looks at you with so much love in his eyes, you could just melt.

“You know you didn’t have to do that, right? I’m fine with being surrounded by the crowds that are normally here,” you say as you pull him into a hug.

“I know, but you deserve this,” his grip on you tightens. “You have been stressed recently, and you don’t need a busy restaurant to add to that stress. I know how you are, you don’t really like crowds. Now let’s go sit down at our table,” he guides you to the table you always sit at.

Breakfast was good, like always. You both just talked the entire time, catching up about the week. He had been in the lab every night this past week. You had tried to stay up a few of the nights so you could at least see him before bed, but his projects seemed to keep coming up with new problems, and you had to get up in the morning for work… One night you fell asleep on the couch waiting for him, and when he got home, he picked you up and carried you to bed, careful to not wake you, but when he moved to go take a shower, you immediately held on to him tighter and pulled him towards you. He ended up falling asleep with his arms wrapped around you, in a secure grip, making you feel safe as you slept.

After breakfast, Tony takes you to the bay just to walk around and enjoy the weather. You go out on the pier to watch the water push past the beams holding you up. You stand on one of the bars on the railing, standing straight and just letting the wind rush through your hair. Tony comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, pushing you up against the railing even more.

“Careful, you might fall,” he says.

“I’ve already fallen once, and you caught me,” you turn your head to look over your shoulder at him, “I expect you to catch me again.”

“I’ll always catch you,” he replies and places a kiss at the nape of your neck.

The park by the pier was empty except for a few families with little kids running around. As you and Tony were walking by, one of the little girls ran up to the both of you.

“Where are your kids? I want to play with them,” she asks expectantly.

You bend down to her height, “Oh, we don’t have any, sweetie.”

“Why not?” she questions. “You should, they would be cute.”

You blush at her comment, “Well thank you, sweetie. I think you should go back to your parents now, before they start to worry.”

“Okay!” she yells and runs off.

“So… Kids, huh?” Tony seems cautious about the topic, not wanting to move too fast. Sure you had thought about a future with Tony, but you had thought about marriage and travel and him possibly meeting your family, you had never thought about kids. Kids seemed so far in the future. But now that you were thinking about it, Tony has always been so good with kids no matter how much he tries to seem like he couldn’t care less, and the mental image of little Tony's running around excited you, but at the same time frightened you because you can barely handle the fully grown, adult version.

“What about them?” you try to move around the topic because it just seems too soon.

“Well… Do you want to have any?” he seems oddly hopeful about the topic, but he quickly adds on in a rush, “Not right now! We don’t need kids right now! I didn’t mean right now! Just like in the future…”

“It’s okay, Tony. I know you didn’t mean right now,” you place a hand on his shoulder. “And about kids… I mean, yeah in the future, I see kids, but not soon. Not now.” There is a brief pause.

“Don’t get mad, please don’t get mad, I don’t want you to feel pressured. I mean with the age gap- which I know you said didn’t bother you, but still... I just want to know… Do you see these kids with me? Or do you not see us together?” he pulls away a little, preparing for the worst, his insecurity that he doesn’t let anyone see, poking through for you to see in all of it’s unwarranted glory.

“Tony… you are the only one I have ever thought about a future with. I have never seen a future with anyone until I met you, and now all I see is a future. I see us getting married, I see us traveling the world and experiencing everything. And then I see us, after our adventures, settling down in a nice place we can call home for the rest of our lives with little you’s running around, being the prettiest children in the world, and causing trouble for us every day. And then one day they won't be there. They’ll be off in college, starting their own lives, and it will just be you and me again with the occasional visit from them. But what I see through all of this is us together, staying by each other's sides, standing by the one we love. I love you, Tony. I’m not going anywhere,” you pull him into a hug.

Even though you had been with him for nine months, you hadn’t said “I love you” just yet, maybe a few times when you had gone out with the group and had one to many shots, but never like this. Never sober, never in public, and never this intimate.

You could feel tears wetting your neck, where Tony has tucked his head. This causes your eyes to start forming tears. Pulling away, you bring your hands to his face, cupping his chin, using your thumbs to wipe his tears, “I mean it, Tony. I love you, please don’t worry about me ever leaving you.”

“I love you, too,” he said in all seriousness. “I want to spend my future with you, any way you want it to be spent. My future is to always make sure you are happy. If you never want to have kids, we won’t have kids. If you never want to settle down permanently, we will travel from city to city until we die. As long as I am with you, I’m happy.” His smile faltered when he said no kids, and you would expect that. He loves kids even if he has never expressed how much he wants kids before, you know he does, but he was willing to give that up if you didn’t want them. Now it was your turn to cry. Tears streamed down your face and he just held you. His arms were where you were happiest, and he knew that. So he just held you until you stopped crying.

“Hey, let’s go home,” he whispered in your ear and gently started leading you back to the car.

The ride home was silent, but very relaxing. His hand rested on your thigh as he drove. There was something about the simple gesture that made you feel safe, like he would always be there for you, to love you, and hold you, and protect you.

When you arrived back at the tower, Tony told you to close your eyes, and he would not take no for an answer. So you stood in the elevator with your eyes closed, JARVIS taking you to your floor. You heard the door open and were guided inside. Tony sat you down on the couch, repeating to keep your eyes closed. Not knowing what to expect, you did as you were asked and sat there with your eyes shut. Noises that sounded like boxes being pushed across the floor floated into your ears. Suddenly, Tony was in front of you grabbing your hands.

“Okay, baby, now I know you said no expensive presents, but I couldn’t not get you something. Go ahead. Open your eyes,” he said.

You slowly opened your eyes to see at least 20 presents in front of you, all varying in size. Turning towards Tony, who had moved off to the side, your first reaction was to smack his arm. “Yah! What happened to not too much money?!”

“Hey! Not all of them are from me! Everyone else bought some too and then Rhodey sent you something as well,” he defended.

“Alright… well, remind me to hit everyone because I said no presents and to thank Rhodey,” you said as you moved towards the presents.

“Just be sure to open the blue one last, it’s from me, but other than that feel free to go in any order,” he stated as he went into the kitchen.

Many of the gifts were practical and useful- scarves and sweaters from Nat and Steve, new video games from Bucky and Clint, and Bruce and Sam went in together and bought you the perfume you wanted when you went to the mall with them, but so far your favorite was the gift Rhodey sent you. He sent you a photo album of your first trip to DC with Tony. Rhodey and Pepper had wanted to get to know you better, seeing as they are the closest people he has to family around, so you hung out with them almost every day- they even did all of the tourist attractions with you, and you ended up spending almost a full month there with them, even after Tony had to come back to train for their upcoming missions. His gift was actually the first one you opened and all others seemed to pale in comparison.

Seeing the handful of gifts left, and not having opened a single one from Tony, you assumed they would all be from him- avoiding the blue one that he told you to open last, you reached for a small light purple one. The bag was heavier than you expected given the small size, but you definitely were not expecting to see a pair of handcuffs sitting at the bottom of the bag. Looking over to Tony, who was standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, you raised your eyebrows in question from the surprise.

“You always say you want to try new things- I’m just letting you know you have options,” was his remark, but he didn’t move from his position. “Keep going.”

You moved on to the next present without question- reaching inside the bag with a current of excitement rushing through your veins. The first item you pulled out was a blindfold, the material silky smooth between your fingers, but there was still something else in the bag. This time you pulled out laminated cards, ‘coupons’ of sorts: “One Free Request of Your Choosing- No Questions Asked,” “One Free Request of My Choosing- No Questions Asked,” “Experimentation Day- We must try ‘5’ new things today,” and “Complete Darkness- One full day of being blindfolded in bed doing whatever you are told.”

“You got a little carried away with the coupons, huh?” you teased, but secretly you were screaming in excitement in your head.

“Again, I just wanted you to know you have options, to let you know I’m open to trying new things,” and he left it at that again.

The second and third to last gifts were actually “normal” presents- he bought you a necklace that had the date you met him engraved on the back and a pair of boots you had been trying to get for 3 months.

“Here. Take this into the room, open it, and then… Well it should be self-explanatory what to do with it,” he said as he handed you the last present, the blue one.

Wondering why you had to leave the room, you opened your mouth to question, but decided against it and did as he said.

When you reached the room, you immediately tore into the present, anticipation of what could be sitting behind the paper killing you. You lifted the lid to the box and were amazed by the soft purple babydoll set that was sitting on a bed of tissue paper. Inside the box was a note: “I already washed it so you could wear it- hopefully you like it…” Pulling the soft material out of the box, you held it close to your body, looking in the mirror and admiring it against you. ‘So this is why he wanted me to come in here. He wants me to change.’ you thought as you started to change into your new lingerie.

You exited your shared room with a new confidence, feeling great about how you look. You found Tony in the kitchen, standing there with the fridge door open, his back to you. You went up to him as silently as possible and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“Thank you,” you whispered in his ear, letting your lips just barely brush against the shell off it. You could see the shiver that ran down his spine as he turned in your arms to face you.

“I’m glad you like it. I’m sorry if some of your presents seemed too forward about sex, I just want you to know that I would never judge you for what you want to try, and that I am open to trying new things,” he said and then placed sweet kisses all over your face, the longest being placed right in the center of your forehead.

“Well you know I like it, but do you?” you asked, giving him a side eye as you step back a little so he can look at you fully.

His reply was immediate, “I love it.”

“You didn’t even look, Tony,” you pointed out.

“I don’t need to. If it makes you feel this good, I couldn’t care less about what it is or how it looks,” he pulled you close to him again. “I love you, and you being happy and confident is something that I enjoy the most. You could wear a trash bag, but if it made you feel this good, I would find it the sexiest thing you could possibly wear.”

You couldn’t stop yourself, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. You moved him away from the fridge, closing it with your foot, and pushed him towards the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, he had you pinned to a wall, grinding his entire body against you at an agonizingly slow rate, he kept whispering in your ear. The heat of his breath, whispers full of lust and plans of doing things to you made your hips buck slightly. You let out a breathy whine as he teased you through the lace of your new underwear. Slipping his hand slowly under the material and rubbing your wet heat. His fingers made you wet and you wanted him to do so much more to you. You pulled in his hips as close as possible and pulled him for a deep kiss. He moved a hand to trace behind your ear as you tried keeping up with his tongue and getting distracted by the scent of what you can only describe as Tony. You moved a hand under his shirt to trace his abs- feeling the muscles flex under your light touch.

Pulling away, Tony picked you up and carried you to the bed, laying you down on your back; his fingers caught on the waistband of your underwear as he stood up, effectively pulling them off by the time he was standing straight. Now that you were just left in your babydoll dress, he stripped down to his boxers and laid down with his head between your thighs. He placed small kisses all along both thighs, carefully planning when he would take little nips. The graze of his teeth along your thighs made you whine, in an attempt to get him to hurry his ministrations you wove your hands into his hair and pulled his face closer to your aching heat.

Giving in, he finally placed his mouth where you wanted him most. He ran his tongue in between your wet folds teasingly, just taking a little taste- then out of nowhere he flattened his tongue right on top of your clit, making your fingers tighten in his hair and your heels to dig into his back.

You knew he enjoyed going down on you, he had said it countless times, but this time seemed different. He seemed needy, almost desperate to fully taste you. After just a few small licks to your entrance, he plunged his tongue deep inside of you. A yelp of surprise escaped you, and you released his hair from your grip, your fingers now finding purchase in the sheets. He was relentless, his tongue moving in and out faster than it ever had before, before moving back to your clit. His fingers now at your entrance, slowly entering you.

Your whines resonated off of the walls of the room causing them to echo in your head. When Tony heard your whines, he moaned into you, the vibrations causing a string of profanities to leave your mouth. The feelings were just too much.

“Oh god, Tony, I’m getting close,” you whimpered out.

“Cum for me, baby. I want to taste you,” he said while making eye contact with you.

And that was it. You unraveled. You came harder than ever before, all of the emotions from the day rushed back to you making the moment feel even better. Tony continued until he had every last drop. He moved up your body and wrapped you into his arms.

“Wait, no- What about you?” you asked once you realized he was getting comfortable.

“No today was about you,” he said while kissing your forehead. “Besides, you’ll make it up to me in the morning,” he added on with a little smirk.

“I love you, Tony,” you said as you got comfortable in his arms. “And yes, you can join me in the shower in the morning,” you muttered out. Right before you slipped into sleep, you heard him whisper, “I love you more than you will ever imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I think I could whip out something angsty soon if y'all wanted that, but I'm just not in the biggest smut writing mood right now, so I'm not certain when the follow up chapter the Captain/Dress will be.


End file.
